2018 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2018 Minecraft hurricane season is an ongoing live event in the period of tropical cyclone formation in the Minecraft Basin. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, and will end on November 30, 2018. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of year, being demonstrated on May 25, with the naming and formation of Subtropical Storm Annandale. The most intense storm of the 2018 season (as of now) is Hurricane Ford, which is now a Category 2 and is forecast to make another landfall in Yandere. Beginning in 2017, the MWHA was able to name tropical cyclones as "Potential Tropical Cyclones" and issue advisories ahead of the official naming. This was first demonstrated on June 12, when Potential Cyclone Three formed, and was named Candace shortly after. Brandon and Candace became the only other known Category 4 hurricanes since Clara of 1986. Brandon also became the second-earliest major hurricane on record, along with Candace being third. Advisories & Outlooks Tropical Weather Outlook SUS Terracotta Forecasting Team 700 am MCT Tue July 20 Advisories Timeline ImageSize = width: 680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:20/05/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/1981 till:27/05/1981 color:TS text:Annandale (SS) From:10/06/1981 till:16/06/1981 color:C4 text:Brandon (C4) From:12/06/1981 till:19/06/1981 color:C4 text:Candace (C4) From:26/06/1981 till:03/07/1981 color:C3 text:Denney (C3) From:28/06/1981 till:02/07/1981 color:TS text:Earl (TS) From:05/07/1981 till:19/07/1981 color:C5 text:Ford (C5) From:06/07/1981 till:13/07/1981 color:C2 text:Ghana (C2) barset:break From:12/07/1981 till:23/07/1981 color:C4 text:Hailey (C4) From:20/07/1981 till:23/07/1981 color:TD text:Nine (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:20/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Subtropical Storm Annandale Hurricane Brandon A tropical wave formed northeast of City on June 9, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two-M the next day. The depression entered favorable environments and became Tropical Storm Brandon later the day of June 10. Hurricane Candace Hurricane Denney Tropical Storm Earl 'Hurricane Ford' Main Article: Hurricane Ford (2018) Hurricane Ghana 'Hurricane Hailey' Current Information 'Tropical Depression Nine' Current Information Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2023 season. These are the same names from the 2013 season, with the exception of Brandon, which replaced Betsey. Retirement The 38th Annual Hurricane Recap Meeting will take place in City on March 26, 2019, where Mayor Sara Dwyer will attend the meeting and discuss season damages, deaths, and retire able names. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Minecraft hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live Seasons